


The Boy Who Changed Everything

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bc I'm obsessed with them, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, and i need more fanfic of hancock & luffy, more pairings will come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: Boa Hancock is starting her last year of college. She expects everything to go fine, but little did she know that she would meet Monkey D. Luffy. While Hancock is studying to be a wildlife biologist, she never expected her life to be turned upside down by a Monkey.





	The Boy Who Changed Everything

Boa Hancock had just got done setting up her dorm room. It was her last year of college and she couldn’t be more excited. One more year of wildlife biology and Hancock could finally pursue her dreams of traveling around the world. She was also thankful because after this year, she wouldn’t have to deal with idiotic college boys who drooled at her every move. Hancock had attended an all girls’ school growing up, yet she was dismayed to find out that her dream college was co-ed. Nevertheless, Hancock made a small group of girlfriends and stuck to her studies. She had even made friends with a few boys, but she was always cautious hanging around them. Time flew by and Hancock thought back to her first days of college as she sat alone outside. Her college had numerous trees around campus, many of them having small tables or chairs sit up, some even had hammocks strung up. Hancock made her way to her favorite spot right under a large tree. The tree was her favorite because its branches all stuck in crooked angles and the tree looked like it was on the verge of falling. She liked things that were different.

Hancock watched as students made their way in out of the room. She was about to start reading a book before she heard her name being called. Looking up, Hancock saw one of her few male friends, Ace D. Portgas.

“Oi Hancock! Excited for your last year?” Ace asked with a wide smile on his face. “It’s my junior year but I feel like it’s going to be a good one either way.”

“I’m excited to get out of this place,” Hancock replied.

Ace raised an eyebrow. “Boys still giving you trouble?”

She nodded her head. “They’re like flies.”

“Just give them one of your icy stares and that will make them leave you alone,” Ace chuckled.

“It didn’t stop you from talking to me.”

Ace shrugged. “I’m not afraid of anything. By the way, I’ll go ahead and warn you that my baby brother Luffy is starting here this year.”

Hancock shrugged. “As long as he doesn’t annoy me then I’m okay with him.”

Ace let out a hearty laugh. He touched the brim of his hat and shook his head. “Luffy? I don’t think I’ve ever heard Luffy talk about a girl. He’s a nice boy but he’s just so damn crazy. He’s a total sweetheart but also the most naïve person I know. I gotta keep an eye on him. Grandpa would kill me if anything happened to him. You don’t mind me asking for help to do you? You know, to watch over Luffy or just see if he’s okay every now and then.”

 _Typical_ , Hancock thought, _for a man to ask for help._ Although she would have denied any other guy’s help, she had always thought that Ace was a decent guy. What harm could it do to watch over his brother? “I suppose so,” Hancock said, toying around with her book. “But I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“He looks like me! Well, minus the freckles, minus the muscles, minus the good-looks…”

Hancock couldn’t help but to laugh as Ace continued making a visual checklist of what Luffy did not look like. 

“He wears a lot of red. He also has a scar under his eye.”

Hancock was just about to say something before Ace jumped up excitedly. “Oi Luffy! Over here!” He waved his arms and a boy who looked like Ace began running towards them.

Hancock didn’t know why, but she suddenly got very anxious as the mysterious Luffy came their way. 

Luffy, out of breath from running so fast, took an empty spot next to his brother. “Ace! I’m so glad to see you. Why did you give me wrong directions around campus? I had to drag my mini fridge up two sets of the wrong stairs.”

Ace shrugged. “Oops.”

Hancock giggled as Luffy frowned, not understanding why she found it to be so cute. She looked at Luffy and admired his face. He had black hair that was roughly chopped but had bangs splattered across his forehead in various cut angles. His scar on his eye should have made her intimidated, yet it made her curious. She wanted to run her fingers over it. She wanted to know how he got the scar. Luffy wore a red v-neck shirt and Hancock couldn’t stop her eyes from trailing over two faint scars that poked out from underneath. Hancock was still looking closely at Luffy when Ace suddenly smacked the table hard and loud.

“Can you stop checking my brother out,” Ace said with a devilish wink.

Hancock felt her face heat up. She felt her stomach swoosh. She had never felt this way before. She knew that Ace was teasing as he normally did, but she felt like she had got caught red-handed doing something she wasn’t supposed to. But what was wrong with looking at Luffy? He was simply a good looking guy. Her thoughts almost trailed off again but Luffy began talking.

“Hi, I’m Luffy!” The boy said. He held his hand out, offering it to Hancock.

Hancock suddenly wanted to put her hand in his but she didn’t know what to do; but Ace quickly cut in.

“Don’t even try Luffy. Hancock hates men.”

“What!?” Luffy asked, his jaw dropping. He looked at Hancock right in the eye. “Is that true?”

Hancock looked into Luffy’s dark eyes. She felt like a new woman. Luffy’s eyes drew her in. She felt them invite her in. All Hancock wanted to do was sink into those warm brown eyes. Sighing, Hancock rested her chin in her hand. 

“Ace is just mad because he asked me out a few years back and I said no.” Hancock felt reassured as she saw Ace look dumbfounded. Hancock didn’t understand her feelings, but she knew that it was best to hide until she knew what was going on. She changed the subject and luckily it worked as Luffy began laughing.

As much as she wanted to stay and talk to Luffy, Hancock knew she needed to process what had just happened to her. “I’ll see you two later. Nice meeting you Luffy,” she smiled as she got up. She walked away fast, not even waiting for a response.

Her long legs swiftly carried her to her dorm room. She opened the door and flung herself on her bed. She was thankful that seniors did not have to share rooms with anyone. She needed time to be alone.

 _What just happened_ , she thought. _What was that feeling I had with Luffy?_ Hancock grabbed a pillow and held it close to her chest. Never in her 22 years of life had a man ever made her feel… reckless? Crazy? Wild? Hancock didn’t know how to feel. She just knew that she had to see Luffy again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't wrote anything in forever. I began watching One Piecce in May and I'm past the 500 mark. I fell in love with Hancock and Luffy and I love them so much. I started writing this story and finished this chapter at midnight and of course I couldn't help but feel excited and post it. I really hope to work more on this story because I love this pairing and I feel like they deserve to have their story told. <3


End file.
